Riding With The Angels
by NewmanYHC
Summary: Riding horses is one thing when it's for pleasure on your own land in your own time with your own family. Riding horses for races on someone else's farm under their schedule with their family while sneaking around with one of those members... well, that's something different. And let's just say, it's a little more complicated. *Rating could change with time*
1. Chapter 1

**This story, just for a head's up, is going to be told in first person. It won't be just Clary, and it won't be just Jace. They'll take turns telling about the races, the romance, and the rides of trouble that took place in Wyoming. So sit back, get some popcorn, and have fun in my new story, Riding with the Angels.**

* * *

><p>What some people don't understand is the connection that a girl has to her childhood pet. Whether it is a cat, dog, or in my case, a horse. Mine just so happens to be a horse, and she's the best friend that I ever could've asked for. My mother gave her to me when I was thirteen, to own, to train, to work with and to love. It meant everything to me. She was everything to me.<p>

"Clary! Rise and shine!"

My eyes slowly opened as the sun shone through the barn window of Opal's stall. I whined, causing my best friend to wake up in the process.

"Whoa," I said instantly to calm her down, rubbing her neck. "Easy, girl. Easy."

You see, my best friend just happened to be a Thoroughbred, one of the fastest at that. I got her when she was about four months old. She was struggling to survive when we first got her, which is why my mom was able to forge up the money to buy her. Normally, we never would've been able to afford such a horse. But she was born with a bad leg injury, and my mom believed that it would "tame my inner spirit" to care for a horse like that.

Turns out, when Opal got better, it only made me more adventurous. My mom's plan seemed to backfire as I began riding out at the break of dawn for day trips around Wyoming. I didn't even have a clue where I was going half the time, but I knew I wanted to be somewhere other than the ranch. There was just so much more than what I knew about it, and Opal felt the same. We were explorers that loved the speed and freedom that came with our adventures.

My mom didn't really see it but luckily, Luke did. Thank God! If he wasn't on my side, I never would've gotten the okay to explore the ranch. I mean, we may not be rich, but we have a lot of land to travel on and discover. Sometimes, I feel like we've yet to even see it all.

I yawned as Opal made her way to her feet, shaking out her head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I complained to the voice who woke me up, plopping back on the hay of the stall. "Five more minutes."

"Hey, now. There's no being lazy around here."

I popped up at the sound of Luke's voice at the stall door. He wasn't an older man, but he had some grey in his hair and his beard by now. His glasses, which were rounded and slightly crooked, never seemed to fall off in his hectic day-to-day activities. But he seemed like someone who always belonged on the ranch, especially in the hat and cowboy clothes.

He smiled at me and leaned against the railing. "What's the plan for the day?"

I shrugged. "A shower?"

"I mean after," he chuckled. "You go through the same routine, so I don't even know why I'm asking. You sleep, shower, and then disappear all day after the chores."

I shrugged and stood, walking over to Opal and stroking her as I spoke. "Do you need me for something specific?"

"No."

"Then it's probably going to be the same routine," I teased.

He shook his head with a smile. "Okay, but remember that Simon is coming by to check up on her, so make sure she's here at three this afternoon."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Luke smiled one last time before leaving me to my horse. I turned to Opal and gave her a big smile. "One hour, and then, we'll head out."

* * *

><p>Our secret place is a waterfall that leads off into a pool. That's where we always go. Turns out, I wasn't even the one that found it. Opal found it.<p>

You see, she took off one day just after Simon said she was close to a full recovery. I guess she got a little too excited, and I woke up and headed to the barn, and she was gone. We searched from dusk until dawn and couldn't find her. But luckily, I rode out one morning and there she was, calling at me. After I chased her for a good, fifteen minutes, she stopped me at this very location.

I pulled my hat off as we neared the waterfall, slowing Opal to a trot and a walk. She made her way to the water once I slid off and plopped down on the stump by the edge. Walking to the horse saddle, I grabbed my sketchbook and pencil, and went to work.

"What should I draw today?" I asked Opal, biting the edge of my pencil.

She turned and seemed to nod at herself.

I chuckled. "That's no help. I've drawn you like a hundred times."

Opal stomped once, indicating she wasn't happy. Or maybe she was just being a horse. I like to think that she actually talks to me though. Call me crazy.

"Sorry," I shrugged. "But maybe we should change it up, you know? Get out of the same routine. Luke seems to be getting bored with it too anyway. Maybe we can go somewhere we haven't gone yet. We could head over the hills to the North side."

Opal shook her head, maybe just getting the flies out of her eyes or something, but…

"I'll take that as a no," I chuckled. "So, where do you want to go, then? All of my suggestions are shot down."

All she did was continue drinking, being no help at all.

"Alright," I mumbled.

I was about to go to doodling when I realized that my phone was buzzing in my pocket. Now, working on a ranch, a phone call only has so many reasons.

I didn't have a boyfriend, so that wasn't a very expected option. I didn't have a doctor's appointment, and it wasn't time for Opal's yet. I didn't miss school since it's the start of the summer after I graduated. School is not important anymore. And I sure as hell know that I turned the stove off after making my omelet this morning. So that meant either something was seriously wrong at one of the fences or…

"Which horse got out?" I asked as soon as I answered the call.

"Robin Hood," My mom answered quickly. "Meet us with Opal in the Northern part of the property, right by the old oak tree that grandpa used to take us to. We'll rendezvous with you and make up a plan to find him then."

"Okay," I said as I stood. "I'll be there in thirty."

As always, Opal seemed to read my mind and started to back away from the water's edge, sliding over towards me as soon as the call ended. I checked the saddle, jumped up on Opal's back, and we were off within a minute.

Something I love about riding Opal isn't that she's the fastest, even though she was. But I like the fact that I don't have to force her to be the fastest. The speed that I love is the speed that she loves just as much, if not more.

It's like she knows that her ability to run is a gift from God. She shouldn't even have survived, much less become one of the strongest thoroughbreds we've ever had on the ranch. So I'm glad she doesn't take advantage of it, but she embraces it.

"Come on girl," I encouraged as we made it to one of the flatter parts of the pasture. "Let's see what you got."

I moved into my jockey position, something that I've attempted to perfect without actual training. I don't know if I'm any good at it, but I try. Opal took off though, speeding through the plains at a lightning speed. It was like we were meant to be racers, but never got the chance. Either way, I always thought liked free running anyway. I didn't want to run circles around a track when there was an open world I had yet to see.

We made our way to the Grandpa's Oak Tree around eleven in the morning, a few hours before the sun started to reach its highest peak. My mother, Luke, and Sebastian were already there, all saddle up and ready to go.

"So what's the split?" I asked.

"Slow down, Speedracer," Luke teased. "Take a breather, you just got here."

Sebastian shook his head. "She's all-go, all the time. You shouldn't really expect anything less." I gave him a look of discontent and annoyance, which he just shrugged off. "I'm only kidding."

"Okay, here's the plan," my mother, Jocelyn, said from her spot aboard Mistress. "Luke and Clary know the lands better than anyone. But Sebastian and I know the horses. So we'll split into groups of two. All of the other ranch hands are handling the west, east, and south ends of the lands. When you find Robin Hood, call it in on the radio."

The groups were split with Luke and my mom taking off towards the north-east, and Sebastian and I heading to the north-west. I dreaded it, naturally. Don't get me wrong. Sebastian is nice and all but he's just… it's uncomfortable for reasons that are a little obvious.

"So," he said as we walked through the forest about twenty minutes later. "You've been avoiding me for the past three days."

I nodded. "Yes, I have."

"Why?"

I ducked under a branch and turned around, giving him a weird look before facing forward again. "You kissed me at a party when I was drunk. It was kind of uncalled for."

"Sorry," he said with a shrug. "But you were flirting with me."

I rolled my eyes. "Where would Robin Hood head to? He doesn't just head home like most of the horses. Every time he got out, it was for a purpose. He'd have a destination in mind."

"My guess is he'd head somewhere flat, green, and open."

"Narrow it down," I ordered. "We're on a ranch. Almost everything is flat, green, and open."

He hesitated and actually thought about his answer this time. "Um, he normally goes where bad things happen. Whenever something breaks at the ranch or someone gets hurt, he breaks out and runs towards it, like he just wants to help, even if he just ends up making things worse most of the time."

I thought about it, wondering where the hell he could've gone. There wasn't really anything that would've struck his fancy around the ranch lately. Not that I had heard of at least. And I normally know everything that happens on this land. He already had the meltdown back at the ranch after my grandfather -

Then, it hit me.

"Winchester," I gasped, pulling on Opal's reins and bringing her to a stop. That's where Robin Hood would go. They were best friends. They showed up at the ranch together two decades ago, like brothers…

"Come on," I said with no explanation, kicking Opal until she took off.

"Clary!" Sebastian yelled when he couldn't keep up. "Clary! Slow down!"

It didn't take long until Sebastian was out of ear-shot, and then out of sight. His horse, Paris, wasn't anywhere close to the fastest on the ranch, much less being fast in general. Paris was a horse we kept for the chores, not for the speed.

I knew the land better than anyone, just like my mom had said, so it took me about fifteen minutes with the shortcuts to make it to the location: the grave-site.

And there was Robin Hood. His old, black stallion glory was hard to miss and could be felt for miles. He was just standing there, hovering over the place where we dug Winchester's grave, the wooden cross above it recently. I couldn't tell if he was actually looking at it or not, or even if he knew what it meant. It had an eerie feeling to it though, like he really did know. My heart went out to him.

I slowed Opal to a stop, slipped off, and grabbed her reins, walking her over and tying her to one of the trees. Then, I made my way over to Winchester quietly and wearily.

"Hey, buddy," I said calmly, reaching my hand out. He didn't move or even acknowledge me, so I took my time and slowly tried not to spook him. "Robin Hood, hey, you okay? Look at me."

Still nothing. And it was at that moment that I realized he wasn't looking at Winchester's grave. This was where we buried all of our horses and the family gravesite. And Robin Hood was staring at my grandfather's.

I froze when I noticed that, dropping my hand that was reaching out. "I miss him too," I said slowly. "It's been a week and a half. Winchester lasted three days without Grandpa." I looked up at Robin Hood and touched his mane, stroking the hair. He leaned towards me, barely, but enough for me to notice.

With that, I just hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

Winchester and Robin Hood were sent here together, born around the same time around twenty-two or twenty-three years ago. They were old by now, extremely. They weren't even expected to last this long, but Grandpa never had a doubt in their abilities. Just like I never had a doubt with his to fight the cancer until the accident.

Something was wrong with Robin Hood though. I could feel it in the way he stood and the way he was just staring straight ahead. Winchester had the same look before he passed.

"You can let go," I said softly, stroking his neck. "You've lived a long life, done great things. Robin Hood, you can let go." I kissed him softly and pressed my forehead against him. I felt a small tear try to break through. These moments are the ones I hated. A horse's pain is ten times worse when you feel it too. "I know you miss him but–"

"Clary!"

I pulled back as Sebastian finally made his way over, slowly. If I wasn't so… distraught at the feelings and vibes from Robin Hood, I would've laughed at his delay.

But this wasn't the time for laughing. I held my hand up and warned him to stay back, which he did. But then I realized, what the hell am I doing? If anyone can really help Robin Hood, it's Sebastian. He was the only other one that really did anything with the horse before and after my grandfather died. He knew these horses like I knew the land.

So I waved him over again. He tied Paris to the tree next to Opal and walked over, running his hands slowly over Robin Hood as he made his way to the horse's snout.

"Hey, big guy," he said affectionately, taking the horse's face in his hands and forcing their eyes to meet. "Why don't you lie down, okay? Come on."

To my surprise, Robin Hood seemed to understand started to make his towards the ground. Sebastian followed suite, taking the spot by the horse's face when he flopped on his side. He was still whispering small things in a quiet tone and it was hard for me to hear. But this interaction, this is what I loved.

Because it always reminded me of how Opal and I are. But where I'm only like that with Opal, I only have a true, strong, and powerful connection with Opal, Sebastian has it with all of the horses. He just knows what they're going to do, knows their moves and their thoughts. He's a horse whisperer. He's almost better than my mom, I think.

I made my way back to Opal, taking my spot at her side. "What do you think, girl? What's going on?"

She just snorted and shook her head.

"That's about how I feel about it too."

It seemed like they just talked for hours. It might have only been about fifteen minutes, but Sebastian and Robin Hood just sat as Seb talked until finally, after the longest time, Sebastian stood.

But Robin Hood didn't move.

My eyes went back and forth between the two as Sebastian made his way over to me.

My mouth turned dry at the look on his face. "Seb?..."

He shook his head. "Call your mom and Luke." He turned back to Robin Hood and when he looked at me again, I saw the pain in his eyes mixed with unshed tears. "Tell them to bring the shovels."

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry that had to happen," Simon said as he held the stethoscope to Opal's chest area. "Last time I checked him, he seemed fine. He didn't have any health issues other than age."<p>

"It was a will thing according to Sebastian," I said as I brushed Opal's hair. "Robin Hood grew up with Winchester. They were best friends. They were practically brothers. And my grandpa raised both of them. So losing his brother and his father was too much for Robin Hood to handle in his old age. He just lost the will to live and wanted to pass on. Sebastian just seemed to help him do it."

Simon nodded. "How is your mother dealing with it?"

"Not good," I admitted. "She and Luke took off after the burial. They said they'll be back tomorrow so Sebastian is running the barn at the moment."

"I can't imagine what she's going through."

"I can't either." I sat down on the stall seat in the corner, leaning forward on my elbows. "Simon, she lost my dad three years ago. She lost my older brother five years ago. She just lost my grandfather. And now two of the horses that she's known for over twenty years have passed. People can only take so much pain."

I clenched my eyes shut and felt like crying but I held it back with everything I had. Simon made his way over in his trousers and boots and took the spot next to mine, fixing his glasses.

"You know I'm not good at the sentiment things but I'm here if you need me. She's not the only one losing things she loves. You are too, and you don't need to handle it by yourself."

I nodded. "Thank you, Simon. It means a lot." But before the tears came, I decided to change the subject. "So how is the vet thing going?"

"Good," he said with a small smile. "I'm not out of school for another two years, but I'll be twenty with a vet degree by the end of this, specified for horses."

"I guess that's what you get for graduating high school at fifteen," I teased. "You tend to fly through school."

"It's one of my only talents."

"Well, your talents have saved more of our horses than I could ever repay you for," I admitted.

And it was true. Since Simon was a younger teenager, he'd started helping us and studying the vet techniques for horses on the side. He'd birthed quite a few, had to treat a rattlesnake bite, broken bones. He really was incredible at what he did. And around here, he did it for free.

"Speaking of, Opal seems to be fit as a fiddle," Simon said. He grabbed a clipboard and started writing some stuff down. "You keep her in top shape, so I don't foresee any problems. Just be careful of the terrain. If she steps wrong on the mountains or in the forest at full speed, it won't be pretty with her leg. It may be stronger, but the fact that she has the issue makes me nervous."

I nodded. "Thanks, Si. It means a lot to us that you help us out."

He shrugged casually. "Don't worry about it."

"And I promise that one day, we will eventually pay you back."

Simon sighed. "Clary, you know you don't have to worry about the money. Helping you guys gives me experience and saves you money. You need it for the ranch. Don't waste it on me."

I sighed but didn't comment. He was right. We did need the money for the ranch. And we needed a lot more money for the ranch that we didn't have. Although no one actually told me this, I had a feeling that we weren't doing so hot in the money department. If anything, we were kind of falling behind. By how much, I didn't know.

He looked down at his watch. "Shit," he mumbled. After I gave him a look of confusion, he explained. "I have to be over at the Lightwood's ranch in thirty minutes. They need me to check a couple horses they got in."

"They got in more?" I exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

Simon nodded and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Yes, a couple from Nashville just came in. Isabelle is supposed to be training them for some jumping competitions coming up in a few months."

"Typical," I said as I rolled my eyes. "The rich and the famous, naturally. How many does that bring them to?" I asked harshly.

Simon gave me a sympathetic look. "The others don't matter," he said, but it didn't really cheer me up much. "They're only training them for people. It's Ithuriel that matters at that ranch."

"He's on his way to the Breeder's at this rate, isn't he?" Simon nodded in answer. "Did they ever find a jockey?"

"Not that I know of. Isabelle hasn't mentioned anything."

That was the only good thing about that. Lightwood has a lot of money, a lot of horses, but not a lot of jockeys. Actually, that's a lie. They did have a lot of jockeys, but they never kept them around for multiple reasons. And one boy specifically was to blame for that.

Jace I-will-use-you-and-break-your-heart Lightwood.

* * *

><p><strong>And the trouble begins. Let me know what you think of the idea so far. I'm guessing that this story will be a bit shorter than my others, but still long at the same time. Maybe not as graphic. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it probably. But review what you think! Thanks for reading, especially those that have stuck through all my stories. <strong>

**Stay tuned :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**GOOD MORNING! Or good afternoon. Maybe even good night, depending on your worldwide location.**

**Anyway, now that Clary's introduction is over, onto the next - and many people's favorite - main character.**

* * *

><p>"JACE LIGHTWOOD!"<p>

I opened my eyes at the sound of my name, instantly wracking my brain to find out what I did. I wasn't normally disoriented in the mornings. Therefore, I knew it could've been a number of things, but I had a pretty good idea which one it was.

And when my door burst open, and an angry Maryse stepped through in her work outfit, fumes coming out of her ears, I knew.

Slowly, I pulled myself up to a sitting position, my bare chest showing. I ran a hand through my golden, disheveled, morning hair and looked right at her as I said, "First of all, it was Kaelie's idea."

"I don't want to hear your excuses."

"It's not an excuse," I shot back. "It's the truth. It's not my fault she broke her arm."

Maryse only seemed to get angrier. "Not your fault? Jace, you showed her the cliff jump! You showed her how to get there. What the hell were you thinking? The race is in two weeks, and Ithuriel needs a jockey."

I sighed. "Maryse, we'll find one. Can you please calm down?"

"You can't just flirt your way through life," she fired back at me. "You can't just smile and expect another jockey to come our way because she wants to sleep with you. I know that's always been your game plan, and it works at times, but you're the reason we lose so many as well. I'm sick of it, Jace."

"I don't see why you're so worried," I exclaimed. I stood from my bed, covered in only my boxers. Luckily, it wasn't like Maryse wasn't used to my not-so-modest attitude. It didn't soften her demeanor at all. "We'll get another jockey. Sure, Kaelie is out for the upcoming race but it's not a big race. Ithuriel doesn't even need a rider to win. It would just be a minor technicality if he didn't have one."

"You have a lot of faith in that horse, and I get that, but Jace, you're recklessness will ruin us one day."

"Um, have you looked around?" I asked, waving my arms around my room. It was huge. The house was huge. The ranch was huge. Nothing around here showed any signs of struggle. "We're fine. We're not anywhere close to ruined."

She groaned in annoyance and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Jace, we're fine because we win. We win because we have jockeys."

"And I'll get you another one," I exclaimed. "Stop worrying so much."

She rolled her eyes in the way Isabelle always did. "You better. Or you're not going to want to deal with me."

That I had no doubt.

Once she had turned around and slammed my door behind her, I figured that it was time to get dressed. With my boots, pants, and cut off t-shirt, I headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Look who decided to grace the world with his presence," my brother, Alec, said from his spot at the table. My sister, Isabelle, and little brother, Max, were there as well, digging away at the eggs and toast.<p>

All of my siblings looked so much alike. They were all dark haired, same skin tone, that look in their eye that I called the will-to-win. But then there was me. I had the golden hair and tanned skin. But the will-to-win that they had… well, mine was more of a will-to-cause-trouble.

I took my place after grabbing the food off the stove – the food that Robert cooked every morning because no one else could – and smirked at Alec. "So, plans for the day?"

"Try not to piss Mom off. She's a bit angry." Alec gave me a look after he spoke. "And I wonder what could've made her that way."

"Don't blame me," I said innocently. "It was Kaelie's idea."

"You know she could press charges, right?" Isabelle mentioned warily.

I looked up at her and shrugged. "She won't." Then I added, "Trust me," with a wink.

Max looked confused. Isabelle looked disgusted. Alec looked like he wanted to punch me in the face. But it was the only way I knew to convince Kaelie to just let the incident go. Besides, it wasn't exactly a burden. I had fun making it up to her, if I'm being honest.

"Sometimes, I seriously worry about you," Alec said.

"Why?"

"You're never going to grow up. That's why."

I slumped back into my seat, kind of insulted. "Alec, I'm eighteen. You act like I'm supposed to be some sophisticated, high-willed, mature man."

He pointed towards himself. "I'm like that."

"But you're nineteen," I pointed out. "See the difference? I still have a year."

"I was like this when I was eighteen."

"Look," I said sternly. "I just want to be an angst ridden teenager who can't confront his inner demons and takes it out on other people. Is that so bad?"

"Yes," Isabelle and Alec said in unison.

"Can I go riding today?" Max suddenly asked, breaking the conversation.

I sighed and shook my head. "Max, you're not healthy enough, you know that."

"Jace," Alec hissed in warning.

Max gave me his puppy dog eyes. "Please! Pleeeeaaasseee."

"No. Max," I said sternly. It wasn't because I was annoyed, but I didn't really have the time or patience today. "The answer is no."

"You don't have to shoot down his spirit," Isabelle glared at me. She reached out and brushed Max's hair affectionately. "He just wants to ride and he wants you to teach him. I've offered but we all know you're his favorite."

I sighed and looked at my little "adopted" brother. Max wasn't exactly healthy because he did have a condition. Leukemia. It wasn't a fun condition either and his body could only handle so much excitement. The last race we won was almost too much for him, much less riding a horse. He's ridden before, but sometimes he just doesn't handle it. And I need to be at my most focused in order to protect him when he does. I know that's all he ever wanted, but it makes me nervous. Sometimes it's like he's fine and not even there, but other times he's close to the breaking point.

I leaned forward and rubbed the top of his head, ruffling his hair. "Some other day, buddy, okay? But not today. I have to find another jockey for us before your mom has a heart attack."

Max pouted but nodded.

"How do you manage to do that?" Isabelle asked. "All of the jockeys around here have already had their way with…" she paused and glanced at Max, realizing she can't say what she wanted to. "You've already damaged most of them. There's only so many left."

"There's plenty of male jockeys," I pointed out.

"Are you going to sleep with them to?" Alec mumbled with annoyance.

I gave him a smirk. "Wouldn't that be more up you're alley? No pun intended."

"Ugh," Isabelle exclaimed with her head in her hands.

"Look, don't worry about it," I said as I bit the last bit of my toast. "I'll find a way. I always do."

Isabelle sighed. "Sometimes, I just want you to screw up just so I can see you fail."

"Not today, sister," I smiled. "Not today."

* * *

><p>So, I guess you could say that some people call me a player. Yes, I've had a long list of girlfriends, lovers, dates, whatever you want to call them. I mean, I've kissed quite a few people too. Slept with… that's not important.<p>

What is important is the fact that I've got to find a jockey, and I've got to find one fast. Maryse wants a jockey at our track by tomorrow. In other words, I've got a lot of work to do.

I went through my list of jockeys/girlfriends that we've had around here. Kaelie's arm is broken, so that's a no. Aline went back to the UK to race over in Europe. Jessica is down in Nashville. That's a bit of a distance from here. Allison can't stand me. Maia was way off limits.

"Shit," I mumbled as I kicked out at the dirt. "Come on, Lightwood. Think!"

The neighing of my favorite horse caught my ears as I entered one of our barns. My head picked up and a smile broke across my face. Ithuriel made his way to the edge of his gate, sticking his head out.

That black stallion had my heart and soul, more than any woman, man, or animal ever could. Being a two year old, he was in his prime. He was fast. He was strong. He was powerful. He was the best. Just like me.

"What is it?" I asked, walking over and rubbing his nose. "I know you want a rider, and I'm going to get you the best. You know that. I just need to focus and find someone you'll work with. No problems. I'd ride if I could, but we know I'm too big."

"Jace!"

I turned as Alec walked over, horse reins in hands. It was Charmer. My second favorite. He wasn't the best, but he was good with the ladies, just like his owner.

"I need you to take Charmer to the north gate and fix the hole in the barbed wire," he said, handing me the reins. "Isabelle is going to train Ithuriel today lightly since we don't have a jockey, and I've got shit to do, so I need your help."

"Yeah, but-"

"Thanks," He said with a smile. "Glad you understand."

I groaned as Alec jogged off. Already strapped to Charmer was the saddle, the wires needed, and a case of water. It was about thirty minutes to the north gate at a trotting pace. This was going to go all the way until lunch.

Charmer was calm as I hopped on, even with my attitude, and we took off at a jog.

My mind was still racing as we rode out. Where was I going to find another jockey in twenty-four hours? And is he or she even going to be good? But there was still the big picture question: How fast would Maryse kill me when she finds out I didn't find one? Slow and painful? Fast and merciful?

I shook my head at my own stupidity. This was Maryse. She'd make it slow and excruciatingly painful.

We finally made it out to the gate, where sure enough, there was a massive hole in the barbed-wire. I don't know how it got there, but there it was. Sometimes I wondered how these things happen, but between my family and our lunatic neighbors, who knew what the cause was?

"It makes me wonder if someone is purposely cutting it, you know?"

Charmer didn't really say much. He was the quiet type.

"Thanks for the help," I mumbled, grabbing the wires and pliers. "You're a really charmer, Charmer."

It didn't take long to fix the fence. After about fifteen minutes, it was pretty much tied back together. It wasn't the prettiest job, but it would work. And just as I was about to stand up and turned around, I saw it. It started a blur on the other side, on the Morgenstern side of the fence. Just a regular, brown and red blur. And then, as she got closer, I saw her.

It was Clary. And she was flying. I didn't really recognize the horse, but I recognized her. She didn't change much over the years. Still short looking. Still pale. Still had that long fiery hair that curled down her shoulders. She really was a sight to see.

Even if she was a pain in my ass.

Charmer seemed to notice and reared back, making all kinds of sounds. "Whoa!" I exclaimed, grabbing the reins and calming him down. But he wasn't having it. He kept calling and rearing back. "What is your problem, buddy? Why are you acting like this?"

I got him calmed down just as Clary and her new horse rode by at the closest they would be. That's when I noticed it.

The way she was sitting, the way she was guiding, her size, her weight, her focus.

She was a jockey. Well, she wasn't really, but she could be.

"No way," I said instantly. And maybe Charmer was just spooked or something, but if he actually thought that I could get Clary to do this…

"No fucking way," I repeated, looking at the horse with a stern expression. "You think I can convince Clary Morgenstern to ride for us? No. Fucking. Way. In. Hell."

I looked back just as she started to reach the edge of my view. And I just couldn't picture it. Clary at Shadowhunter Ranch? It didn't compute. It couldn't picture her riding Ithuriel. I couldn't picture her working with me civilly. I couldn't picture her talking to Maryse or even setting foot on our ranch. She'd probably sooner die before that happened.

But if all else fails, I have to find some way to convince her.

* * *

><p>"She hates you," Isabelle said with a laugh once I told her my plan. She sat on one of the hay bales in the back of the barn, braiding her hair and waiting for her nerdy little boyfriend.<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I need your help. You have the 'in' with her."

"In? I have the 'in' with her?"

I gave her an obvious look. "Hello? Rat boy. The best friend. Ring a bell?"

She leaned back on her hands and gave me a devious look. "So let me get this straight. You break the arm of our jockey. You have to find a new one. You do spot one, and it's your ex-girlfriend from eighth grade, who isn't even a trained jockey. She's just a rider who acts like a jockey. So instead of going to her and talking to her, you want me to talk to her best friend, so he can talk to her and convince her to come over here and race for us, even though Mom will never let it happen because she wasn't trained. Yet, you think that you can get Mom to give Clary a chance. Is that all?"

I shoved my hands in my pocket and nodded once. "Well, I mean... yeah."

"And did I mention that Simon hates you, right?" she added. "I mean, he doesn't exactly voice it all that well and tries to hide it since you're my brother, but I know he does."

"I'm aware that he doesn't exactly have warm feelings towards me."

"Warm feelings?" she laughed. "Jace, he told me once that he wanted you to get bit by a wolf in the ass and pushed into a salt lake to feel the burn. And then he apologized to me instantly but that's beside the point."

"I never even did anything to that douche bag."

"You broke Clary's heart. That was enough to piss him off."

"I doubt I broke her heart. Besides, I was like thirteen years old! Can't we leave that in the past?"

She shrugged. "Does it really matter? We all remember that day. You promised her a dance at eighth grade dance, and you ended up dancing with that bitch instead. Everyone knew that you two were dating and then you go and don't even stay with Clary? You break up with her in the middle of the dance floor around everyone because that bitch just tricked you."

"It was middle school. Does that even count as dating?" I shot back and she just glared at me with that look that she'd mastered over the years. So I sighed and took a different approach. "Besides, Kaelie wasn't a bitch."

"She might recently be a good jockey, but she's always been a bitch. Even back then, she was a bitch."

I just dropped my head, taking my hat off and running my hand through my golden curls. "Isabelle, are you going to help me or not?"

She shrugged and stood. "What's in it for me?"

I almost asked what she wanted but I stopped myself before I could. "On second thought, I'll do it on my own." I turned around and began walking away at that. I wasn't about to fall for Isabelle's games. I knew my sister could be extremely devious, and it gets back for whoever tries to play with her.

But she wasn't having it and yelled after me. "Your charm won't work on her, and you know that."

I stopped and tilted my head towards the sky. "That's what Maryse's money is for. We're not exactly poor. And the Morgenstern Ranch isn't exactly rich."

"Clary isn't going to fall for that. Besides, I doubt Luke would even be up for it. You need to convince him before you convince her."

I turned around with a challenging expression. "Every girl is some form of a gold-digger."

Isabelle shook her head. "You're going to be sorely disappointed when she kicks you off of her property with a slap to the face."

"She's too short to even reach my face."

"Good, Jace," she said sarcastically. "Comment on her height troubles. That's a good way to get on her good side. You should stick with the asshole way, because I can't wait to see the result."

* * *

><p><strong>What you think? He's kind of an ass, but there's something hiding that I refuse to let you see too much of. You can guess what it is. Hell, you know what it is, but it's always fun to watch it unfold.<strong>

**Review! And stay tuned! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**If anyone has any questions specifically, don't be afraid to ask! Just in case you don't understand how something works in teh racing world. I only know so much too, but I'll answer as many questions as possible.**

* * *

><p>CLARY'S POV<p>

"Thanks again, Simon," I smiled as I hugged my best friend.

He nodded and hugged me back. "Listen, about Winchester and Robin Hood. I really am sorry. They were old, but they should've had a few years left in them before they keeled over. I'll keep a closer watch next time. I promise."

"It's fine," I insisted when I pulled away. "Simon, they were into their twenties. They were worked hard their whole life, and nothing you could've done would've stopped what happened."

"But–"

"No. Now leave."

We said our quick goodbyes. He said he'd be back tomorrow, and he was off driving down our ranch. I waved until he was out of view, then sighed when I realized something.

With my riding done for the day, the sun coming down in a few hours, and dinner coming up, I just had to kill an hour or so. I just wasn't sure how. Things around the ranch weren't ever dull, but when Luke was gone, I wasn't really sure what I should be doing. He normally just let me wonder around.

Then, my question was answered.

"Clary!" Sebastian yelled as he saw me walking back towards the barn. "I need your help. Hurry!"

Without question, I took off at a run after him, following him in the barn, back out of the barn, to the massive pile of one hundred and fifty hay bales that the trucks have dropped off in the wrong spot.

They were standing out without shelter.

"Why didn't they put these in the barn?" I asked, pointing got the bales in confusion.

Sebastian sighed with four hooks in his hand, handing me two of them. They helped lift the bales without having to cut your hands on the yarn. It just made it easier.

"Where to start," he said as he stepped towards them, putting his foot on one of them like they were beneath him. "According to them, we don't pay them enough to actually carry them to their rightful location. So they dumped them from the truck and took off. And since Luke and Jocelyn are MIA because of what happened with Robin Hood… well, we're on our own."

"Where are the other ranch hands?"

As it turned out, the place almost looked abandoned. It was quiet, lonely, and I was really generally confused.

"There's supposed to be a massive storm coming up."

"A storm?"

"Thunderstorm," he explained. "It's about an hour out, and I didn't realize that before. I sent everyone home before the hay bales got here, and now you and I have to get these under the barn before they're destroyed. You know what happens to wet hay."

"It molds and makes me want to puke," I noted.

He nodded and hooked the first bale, lifting it with a small grunt. "I know you're not all that strong and all but–"

"I'll be fine," I interrupted quickly, hooking my own hay bale and lifting it. Damn, these things were heavy. "I'm not weak or anything," I groaned.

"I didn't say you–"

"You're only digging yourself a hole. Let's just get this going."

And after about moving ten of them, let's just say that I was already exhausted. My arms were tired and it wasn't exactly easy to carry something that was as big as you are. This is when it sucked to be short and tiny.

So by the time I had to take a third break, it was obvious that I was getting tired.

"We still have about a hundred of these things to go," Sebastian pointed out, sweat dripping down his face as he looked at me with amusement.

"I'm not tired," I pointed out. "Just… relaxing."

"You relax any longer and we're going to lose about three hundred bucks worth of this stuff."

"Well, you better get moving then."

"You two need any help?"

I froze when I heard that voice. It came from inside the barn, just behind me. I had my back to it. I didn't want to turn around for it either.

Fucking Jace Lightwood. I wanted to punch him in the face more than anything. Maybe this was my chance. No one was around… Sebastian wouldn't stop me. He hated Jace as much as I did. I could see it on his face too when I met his eyes before facing my nightmare.

There he stood, lit by the lights hanging in the barn and the falling sun shining as it began to start its descent. His golden hair was still as luxurious as ever. His body was more developed since the last time I really saw him up close in the club a while back. I tended to keep my distance and we avoided each other on principle. But here he was in his boots and pants and leather jacket, walking towards me like he owned this ranch.

Newsflash: he didn't.

"We don't need help," Sebastian said with a harsh tone.

Jace glanced behind us when he came to a stop. "Seems like you've still got a long way to go, and it's going to rain any time now."

"We'll manage," I said.

"Come on, I'm just trying to help."

"You're never trying to help," I pointed out. "What are you even doing here? You're not welcomed on this ranch."

Jace sighed. "Come on, Clary. I'm just trying to be neighborly and help and you're just being a bitch about it."

"That's because I know you're intentions. Whatever you're up to won't be any help to us."

"Get out of here, Jace," Sebastian said coldly. He stepped forward until he stood between Jace and myself, gripping both hooks tightly. He looked really threatening actually, but Jace didn't seem to back down either. "I mean it. Leave."

"I noticed that no one is really around anymore," he pointed out. "You guys too poor to even pay for ranch hands?"

That's when I almost snapped. "Why you little piece of sh-."

"Little?" Jace smirked. "Sweetheart, I'm far from little, and you're one to talk."

"Don't talk to her like that," Sebastian ordered.

Jace sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Okay, okay. I know a losing fight when I see one." He turned but stopped and looked back, looking right at me with those stupid, golden irises. "You'll be seeing more of me though, Clary. Not how it's been either. Know that."

And then he walked off. Actually, he more of strutted off. With that arrogant gait of his.

"What the hell was that about?" Sebastian asked as soon as Jace was out of sight. He turned on me and looked like he was ready to kill. "Clary, have you been talking to him?"

"No!" I answered quickly. "It's none of your business if I was, but no, I haven't. Jace is a dick. He can fuck off."

Sebastian seemed to sigh in relief at my words. "Okay." He breathed. He glanced back one more time before nodding towards the hay bales. "We have work to do. Come on."

* * *

><p>After the last hay bale was finally put away, I thought my arms were going to fall off. They're a lot heavy than you would think.<p>

But we got it done just in the nick of time. As soon as the last one was under shelter, the rain began. It started to pour so much that you couldn't really see more than fifteen feet in front of you. And the house was still like a hundred yards from the barn. I was going to get soaked.

"So," Sebastian said with a laugh as we found seats in the barn to relax for the moment. "It's storming outside and I'm exhausted. This is just what I wanted out of life."

"Same. My mom and Luke leave and everything instantly falls apart."

"This is what I get for thinking ahead. I think that I'm doing something smart, and it backfires."

"Yes," I added. "This is your entire fault."

He gave me an eat-shit-and-die look. "What the hell was Lightwood even doing here earlier?"

I just shrugged, dropping my head to my exhausted hands. "Hell if I know. You were here when he showed up. You know as much as I do."

"He didn't say anything before?"

"No, he just showed up."

"And Simon didn't say anything? Isabelle didn't?"

"No," I exclaimed. "Simon didn't say anything and I only talk to Isabelle if I have to. I'm not a huge fan of that family and they're not my biggest fans either. We stick to ourselves for a reason. I only talk to Isabelle because of Simon."

Sebastian slouched in his seat like he was scolded by his mother. "I just wanted to know if you had any idea. You don't have to get so defensive. Jesus."

"Well, don't assume shit."

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Can we not fight?" I asked. "If we're going to be stuck in here all night, we have to–"

My voice was drawn out by the sound of thunder and flashes of lightning. It was loud, indicating that it was extremely close. One after another until there was the sound of an explosion.

Sebastian jumped up at that and ran to the edge of the barn opening. "Shit," He yelled. "That was the transformer."

As if on cue, the barn lights went off and we were covered in almost darkness. The sun was almost down completely, not giving us enough light at all and the horses were getting nervous because of it.

So I headed over to my mom's office, grabbed some matches, and lit the lanterns that lined the barn walkways. The horses began to relax with the light, but the thunders still had them on edge.

"Well," Sebastian said when I made my way back to the edge of the barn where he was looking out. "Your Mom and Luke are going to have a fun situation when they get back."

"Today definitely hasn't been the best day."

"Not what I signed up for at least," he added.

And then, my cell phone started ringing.

"And it just keeps getting better," I mumbled and pulled it out, finding Simon's name on the caller.

"Hello?"

"Clary! We need your help." He sounded frantic and distraught. "Have you seen Jace?"

I frowned instantly. "What? Why would I have seen Jace?"

Sebastian turned towards me in a heartbeat. Jace, he mouthed. I just shrugged. It's not like I knew what Simon was talking about.

"Isabelle told me he left to find you a while ago. Have you seen him?"

"He was here but I shooed him off," I confessed. "Why?"

"He's not answering his phone, and the storm is getting rough, and he's out there and Max took off and Jace might be the only one who can really find him and–"

"Wait a minute," I said quickly. "Max ran off?"

"Yeah. No one would let him ride today and apparently Isabelle said he was upset about that, like really upset. Before she knew it, he was missing. And now the storm hit and–"

"Do they have any idea where he would've gone?" I asked as I turned and headed off down the barn, going straight for Opal's stall. "Any idea at all?"

Simon's voice was drained a bit when he seemed to ask Isabelle or whoever he was with. Finally, he answered me. "They said he normally heads over to your place when he's upset."

I sighed. "Yeah, I've seen him a few times around here but he isn't here now. And he doesn't normally do that in the middle of the night with a storm."

"I thought you said you don't talk to the Lightwoods," Sebastian asked me. I didn't even realize he was following me until then.

I gave Sebastian a small shrug and answered his question with my hand over the phone. "He's only like ten years old. I hate the older ones, not him. He's actually kind of precious." I went back to my phone. "Simon, put Isabelle on the phone."

After a few seconds, there she was. "Hey, Clary."

The pleasantries weren't something I was a fan of at the moment. "How long has he been gone?"

"About an hour and a half. He left around thirty minutes after Jace did. It didn't even look like it would storm so he's probably completely unprepared for it all too."

From what I got, Isabelle seemed to think that Max would've made his way over here, but I didn't have a clue where he would've gone. He normally came by to see Opal if he ever did. And he always came with Simon, so that's why I was even more confused. Simon was at the Lightwood's, so Max should be.

"Okay, I'll take care of this side of the tracks," I said and hung up. "Sebastian, can you get Opal's saddle?" He nodded and left.

I opened the gate and walked in, petting my little girl on the head and looking her in the eyes. "Max is missing," I said to her. "We need to go find him. Now, you're as brave as I am, so a little storm isn't going to stop us. But we need to find him as soon as possible, okay?"

"Here," Sebastian said when he made it back. "I'll meet you at the front of the barn."

"You're not coming," I said quickly before he left. He turned and looked extremely confused. "You're the only one here. I need you to stay here and keep the horses under control. Some of them don't deal well with the thunder and they need a hand around here."

"Then you stay and I'll go find Max," he argued.

I scoffed and strapped the saddle to Opal's back. "Oh, please. I know these lands and Max. He wouldn't trust you any farther than he could throw you."

"You expect me to just sit here and wait? Your mom will kill me."

I shrugged and hopped up on Opal, giving Sebastian a smile. "She knows deep down that this is the best way to handle this. Besides, I'll deal with her if she finds out."

"When she finds out," he corrected.

"If," I repeated. "I'll be back later."

And with that, I took Opal out and flew out into the night, rain jacket, hat, and all essentials in hand. It was going to be a long night.

And a cold night. Even in the summer, it was cold. But that wasn't because of the heat. Riding at full speed with rain smacking you in the face wasn't exactly joyful and warm. Opal's mask at least blocked most of the rain off her face and I had my own mask but it was still tedious. At least my hair was braided! No fizz for me.

But the point was, Max was out here and that scared me. He was too young to be on his own. And these lands weren't predator free. There were coyotes, wild dogs, even cougars and Max couldn't defend himself against something like that. I at least brought my bow, but if I don't find him, the bow would be useless.

"Which cave first, girl?" I asked Opal.

There were only so many places around here and I'm sure Max was smart enough to find one of them as shelter. When Opal pointed to my right, I nodded and kicked her that way, taking off again.

The rain began to slightly calm down, but it wasn't by much. I could start to see.

"Max?" I yelled when we reached the first cave at the bottom of the mountains. It wasn't big and I didn't see a fire, not that I knew if Max could make one or not. "Max?" I tried again.

"Clary?"

My chest filled with relief for a split second, and then I realized that it wasn't Max.

It was Jace.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked in the pouring rain, giving me an incredulous look. "Have you lost your mind?"

It took me a while for my brain to actually realize that he was in front of me, Charmer at his side. They casually walked out of the cave side by side, kind of soaked and tired looking.

"Weren't you supposed to head home?" I shot back at him.

"I was looking for Max."

"So was I."

"But I got lost," he continued a little quieter. "I don't exactly have a lot of experience around your lands. And once Isabelle got a hold of me a while ago and told me what happened, I just kind of took off. I did find his trail but then I lost it."

"Where?" I asked eagerly.

"It was over by Anderson Point–"

"Come on, Opal," I said, kicking with my heels. "Yah!"

"Clary!" I heard Jace yell but I ignored him and let Opal open up. "Wait!"

* * *

><p>JACE'S POV<p>

This girl was insane. It was pouring rain, totally not the good kind of riding weather. Not that I wasn't a fan of a wet t-shirt contest, I just didn't want to do it in the middle of a thunderstorm in the dark of night.

"Jesus," I mumbled, hitching my leg up on Charmer and pulling myself into position. I knew Clary was fast, but it was going to be rough keeping up with her. "Come on, Buddy. I need you to kick it into gear."

And luckily, he did.

It was about a three minute ride to Anderson Point, but with Clary leading, it was about one and a half seconds. No surprise there. I found her, stopped, standing by the trail that Max and Ithuriel must have left.

"Max may be young, but he would've found shelter by now," I pointed out when I pulled up next to her. "He would've found a cave or some kind of tree to keep from the rain. He's smart."

"His trail points that way," she said, pointing her finger, water dripping off of the edge. "And it's pretty fresh. How long ago did you find it?"

"About ten minutes," I said. "It wasn't long before you showed up. But the rain is making it a little difficult obviously."

"Alright, we'll take it slow." She turned towards me, and even through the rain and wet hair in my eyes, I saw a conceited smirk on her freckled face. "That way you can keep up."

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

And by slow, she meant fast. She's a little liar. Granted, I made sure we kept up with her, but she was a sneaky little shit. Opal was a speed demon, could probably be a true race horse with the proper training if she wasn't too old. And she could be a damn good jockey.

I smiled at the idea, watching how she moved on Opal. Her heels were down. Her knees were in. She leaned at the proper height. She looked to be really in control. She'd be a great jockey.

"This way," she called, pulling me out of my thoughts as she took a right turn.

I followed with a bit of a struggle, but easily caught up as we came to the bottom of a one of the small mountains. The rocks towered above us but to the left was a hole, a small cave hole. And tracks went exactly that way.

"You think he's in there?"

She smirked at me. "I know he is."

With a kick, Opal walked her way up to the hill to the tip of the cave in the rain. We were soaking wet at this point, and I was completely ecstatic about the idea of shelter. Once under the roof of the cave, I hopped off of Charmer and followed Clary on foot.

"Max?" I called as we made our way inside.

There was a fire going, so he had to be here. Thank God that kid had survival skills. I wanted to give her praise for actually finding him in weather like this, but I thought better of it. Then again, that could help me convince her to ride for us but it'll be a huge hit to my ego and–

"There you are," she said suddenly.

I watched as she took off on a jog and slid to a stop on her knees, Max curled up on the floor right beside Ithuriel.

"Is he okay?"

She nodded once. "I think he'll be okay. Check the horse."

"Ithuriel," I said hesitantly, walking up and immediately checking his legs and state. He seemed fine. No injuries. Thank God. All hell would've broken loose if he hurt a leg or anything. So with that said, I knelt on the other side of Max. "Max?"

"His eyes are closed." She had his head in her lap and rubbed his still damp hair off of his forehead. "He's got a small fever too but it doesn't seem that bad."

"Hold on." I pulled out my phone and attempted to dial Isabelle or Maryse, but I didn't have service. It wouldn't even try. "Do you have service?

Clary shook her head when she checked. "My phone is completely dead, so…"

"Fuck," I mumbled. "He can't be in this kind of condition."

"Look, when the storm clears up, we'll take him back to my house and we can get a doctor to meet us there by morning. It'll be okay."

"You don't get it."

"Yes I do. He's told me."

I laughed without humor and shook my head. "He told you? I doubt that."

"I know he's a cancer patient," she shot back at me, shocking me into silence. "Max trusts me, okay? He's come to me before about riding and–"

"What?" I practically screamed. "He's not allowed to ride off of the ranch. He could get hurt. He could get killed." She rolled her eyes at me, stirring at my anger. "He's my little brother," I growled. "Now let him go and let me take care of him."

Without actually asking, I reached forward and gently – yet forcefully – pulled Max from Clary's lap. He instantly curled up around me, burying his face in my neck as I held onto him. I expected Clary to be angry, but she had a different kind of look on her face when she stood and walked back to the horses.

He didn't seem like he was in a distraught position at the moment. Yeah, he was a little hot, but other than that, he seemed okay.

"Jace?" he mumbled.

I hugged him tighter. "Yeah? Hey buddy, I'm here."

"I'm sorry," he breathed weakly. "I didn't know about the storm."

"Shh, we'll talk about this later. Just… just try to rest, okay?"

He nodded and did as I said, instantly relaxing in my arms.

"Here," Clary said coldly from behind me. When she walked around the front, she was holding a water bottle. I took it without a word, and she left without a word, going to fix up the fire and bring the horses deeper into the cave.

She pulled out a blanket and sleeping back, fixed it next to the fire, and instantly fell asleep with Opal standing over her. Maybe she had the right idea. Rest sounded like a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! Stay tuned :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!**

* * *

><p><span>JACE'S POV<span>

I woke to many different sounds. Rain beating on rocks and dirt, thunder, and snoring, and growling and -

I shot up. Growling?

Clary and Max were asleep around the fire, completely undisturbed, but I heard it. I know it did. The horses must not have been too perceptive since they didn't move. I decided to double check just in case. Charmer had opened his eyes when the growling started again and moved a bit, which made me realize that it definitely wasn't my imagination. But at least he wasn't a crazy horse and didn't freak out.

So I walked over, calmed him down enough to grab my machete, and made my way to the front of the gate. My flashlight was shining ahead of me, attempting to light the opening. I wasn't sure what it would've been. Wolves? Coyotes? It was almost impossible to tell. I had tried to focus for about two minutes when I heard someone behind me.

"They won't come in here."

I turned when Clary walked towards me, a red blanket wrapped around her shoulders that she brought in her waterproof bag off of Opal's back. She had changed into dry clothes earlier, something we both did. Yes, I peeked a little bit. I won't lie. I'm eighteen so what else was I supposed to do?

She stopped next to me, looking out at the drizzling rain in the darkness. "The fire might have died down but the smoke and the two of us will scare them off. You don't have to worry."

I twisted and tossed the blade in my hands anyway. "I miss that kind of action though."

"What? Like killing things?"

I shrugged with a sly smile. "I'm not a psychopath. I like fighting, not killing. I promise I'm not insane."

"Like I would trust any of your promises. Even something like that."

"Do you hate me?" I blurted out.

That might not have been the best or the smoothest thing to say, but it was at least out there now. Clary sighed and, to my surprise, took a seat. Just plopped right down. I followed suit and sat down with a wide gap between us.

She finally answered after what felt like ages. "Yes."

"Is it because of the shit that happened back in middle school? With Kaelie and the dance?"

"Yes and no. You pissed me off that day, no doubt, but I just don't like boy you became."

I frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You use people," she explained like it was obvious. There was a howl that sounded and another that sounded further away. Maybe they were leaving. "You sleep with girls because you think they're objects," Clary continued.

I leaned back on my hands with a hurt expression. "I sleep with them because they want to sleep with me. And I'm not one to say no to a wanton woman."

"How noble of you."

"I'm glad you noticed. Maybe one day it'll be your lucky day."

"I would rather be drenched in oil and set on fire in hell forever than sleep with you."

I was silent for a while after that. I knew she hated me, but damn. That was more than hatred. That was pure… discontent.

"Alrighty then," I mumbled. "You know, if it's worth anything, I think you could be a good jockey if you wanted to be."

That must have caught her off guard cause all she was able to say was, "Excuse me?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You'd be a good jockey. I saw you earlier this morning and even in the rain tonight, you kept your stance, you were in control. You can handle being a jockey, I think."

"Sure," she scoffed, clearly not believing me. "I'm not a racer. I'm way too old to become a jockey. I would've had to start years ago. I don't even have a racing horse."

"I do."

She froze and was quiet for quite some time. I could feel her eyes on me but mine stayed forward into the night, twisting my machete in my hands to pass the time.

"What are you talking about? Is this about Kaelie and her arm?" She asked skeptically.

I took a deep breathe, not sure what to say. Or how to say. Or if I wanted to say it. But I had to. Maryse will kill me otherwise.

"Kaelie broke her arm," I nodded slowly, turning to look Clary with her bright, green eyes. "She was cliff jumping for fun, landed wrong, and climbing back up, she slipped and landed wrong again on her wrist. She can't ride with a broken arm."

Clary took in the information for a while. "So, you need a rider?"

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p' as I did. "And I have to find one by tomorrow."

She leaned forward with her eyes slit, examining me. "Why me?"

"I know a good jockey when I see one."

She shook her head. "I don't even have a license."

"We'll get you one. I'll pay for it."

"You mean Maryse and Robert will pay for it?"

I shrugged with a sly smile. "They want a jockey any way they can get one. And once they see you ride, they'll pay all the expenses and you'll get paid yourself. When you win, you'll get a lot of pay actually. The Breeder's Invitational is coming up in a bit, so whoever starts riding Ithuriel permanently will ride him all the way to the Breeder's."

At that, I saw her jaw drop and I knew I had her. "The Breeder's?" she almost yelled. "Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious," I joked. "So are you in?"

Just when I thought she was going to say yes and this weight was going to be lifted, she bit her lip. It was actually… nope. I'm not even going to think that. No. No. NO.

But then she stood up and shook her head. "Too much is happening right now for me to do that."

Now, it was my turn for my jaw to drop. She stood there for a second before she started to walk back to the fire and her sleeping back but I scurried after her.

I grabbed her arm and her attention. "What do you mean? You're not going to do it? How can you pass this up?"

"I can't," she explained. "My Mom and Luke are going through some stuff right now and it's a bad time. I can't be gone, training at your ranch or working with Ithuriel. I need to be here with my family." She pulled her arm out of my grasp after that.

I ran it through my hair. There had to be something….

"What if we trained at your place?" I asked quickly. "We can bring Ithuriel to you."

She glared at me with everything she had. "What part of 'too much happening' don't you understand?" And she stared with that anger for about five seconds before she just walked off. Actually, she more of stormed off.

But I wasn't done yet. By tomorrow, this was going to work. It had to work out.

* * *

><p>"Jace? Jace, wake up."<p>

I swore that it was a woman's voice, but that was obviously just in my dreams. When I opened my eyes, it was Max. With sunlight seeping through the opening, his blue eyes blazing, and a slight smile on his face.

"Hey," I mumbled, slowly pulling myself up from the sleeping bag. "What's up?"

Max, surprisingly, looked pretty good. He didn't look tired or exhausted in the daylight, and he seemed to have his color back. Before he could answer me, I put my finger up to his forehead and touched it, feeling that it had even cooled off as well.

"You look better," I commented.

He nodded with a smile. "I feel better. Clary killed and skinned a rabbit for breakfast since she didn't want me moving without food in my stomach. And she's a good hunter, which I didn't know. And she brought us some water from a pond nearby that she purified." He handed me a full water bottle. "Here."

"Where is she now?" I asked, taking the bottle.

"She headed back to her house," he said. And I was surprised with how much my heart kind of dropped at that.

But with a look around, I confirmed what he said. Opal, Clary, and everything that she had with her, sleeping bag included, was gone. Just like that, it was just me, Max, and the horses with a small fire going.

"She just up and left?" I asked angrily.

Max nodded. "I mean, she explained that she has chores and things to do back at the ranch. Apparently her parents are gone for emotional reasons and she and Sebastian are running things. He needs her help."

"They run the ranch? By themselves?"

Max nodded again, but smiled proudly. "She's really smart and really good with horses. She even taught me how to break a horse."

My eyes widened. "She what?"

"She didn't let me," he quickly said as if it was obvious. "She just showed me on day. They had a new horse come from Sebastian's uncle that needed to be broken in, and she showed me how. She's amazing with horses, even though she doesn't believe it."

All the more reason that she'd be a damn good jockey. God, I needed to get her to do this. Then an idea hit me. Maybe she said something to Max about it?

"Did she happen to say anything when she left?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

Max nodded and my heart lifted. "She gave me directions to get back home," he said, lifting up a sheet of paper.

My heart sank again. What the hell was I going to tell Maryse? She was going to expect a name, and I was determined for it to be Clary's. There was only one way I knew how to make that happen.

"Max," I said slowly, "Do you know how to get to the Morgenstern's house?"

He nodded with a confused look. "When we reach the road, yes, but why?"

"I need to talk to Clary about something, something urgent."

* * *

><p><span>CLARY'S POV:<span>

"There you are," Sebastian said when he walked out of the barn. He looked me up and down, checking Opal as he did. His hands ran over her expertly, checking for injuries and after finding none, he looked at me and asked, "Did you find the kid?"

I nodded. "We found him in a cave, simple enough. With a fire and some food, I gave them directions back to the Lightwood ranch this morning."

Sebastian froze at Opal's front, looking up at me with a confusing look. "We? Them?"

I swallowed. "Um, yeah," I laughed uneasily. "I ran into Jace when looking for Max. Believe me, I tried to lose him but Charmer is pretty fast and kept up with us. And I couldn't just leave him out in the storm either."

"Great," Seb sighed. "Alright, let's not tell your parents that little detail when they get back. I don't think they'll like the idea that you stayed in a cave with Jace Lightwood."

"They know I hate him. It's not like anything happened. They know me better than that so they wouldn't be upset."

"You really want to test that theory?"

I saw his point. "Okay. Don't tell the padres. Agreed."

He helped me slide off of Opal, holding my hips. It was always weird when Sebastian touched me after that kiss. But that was it. A kiss. The fact that it was so recent, and I was drunk just made it weird. And even though he tried to bring it up, I really wished that he wouldn't and would just let it go. But he seemed to still push it sometimes.

He dropped his hands from my hips and reached for Opal's reins. "I'll put her away in the barn. Can you do me a favor and fix up–"

There was the sound of a cracking wood that caught our attention from inside the barn. Both of our heads snatched that way to see one of the black stallions, Justice, sprinting out of the doorway.

"Watch out!"

We both jumped out of the way, falling to the floor as he sped by at full speed. My heart was pounding with the terrifying aspect of almost getting trampled by such a beast.

Sebastian stood and ran out a bit, keeping the horse in sight. He gripped at his shirt in frustration. "Dammit! You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"What happened?" I asked, getting up slowly, recovering from what just happened.

He shook his head. "I don't know but go after him and I'll figure out what's up in the barn. He might have broken his gate or something."

I ran to Opal. "Come on, girl," I said quickly with a bit of exhaustion, hopping back up on Opal and taking off.

Luckily, going after Max last night, Opal was all set. I had the ropes, the bow and arrow, water, barely any food but food nonetheless, so wherever Justice ended up going, I would be able to follow.

And Opal was not a fan of losing. She sprinted after Justice like her life depended on it. And I was just along for the ride, weaving in and out of the trees, down the front path, until suddenly Justice reared back on his hind legs about ten minutes later.

"Whoa!" I heard, and Jace appeared, holding his hands up in front of him. "Whoa, buddy, whoa."

To my surprise, Justice calmed down pretty quickly once Jace got a hold of him. He rubbed the horse softly and gently, relaxing him until I walked up on Opal's back.

"Thanks," I said, holding my hand out for the reins. Jace obliged and nodded, giving me the leather straps. "Aren't you supposed to be headed back?"

"We are," Max said as he emerged from the tree line by the road, Charmer and Ithuriel at his side with the reins in hand. At least it made since why Jace was on foot now. "But Jace wanted to talk to you."

"I–" he said quickly like he was going to interrupt, but then turned towards me with a smile. "Did. I did."

I waited and when he didn't say anything, all I urged was a "Well?"

He looked back at Max before meeting my eyes again with a smirk on his face. "About the jockey thing–"

"I can't," I interrupted quickly. "How many times do I have to tell you that I can't? I don't have the time or the resources or the ability."

"You have all of those."

"No, I don't," I said adamantly.

"You want Clary to replace Kaelie?" Max asked as soon as he finally caught on. Then he broke into a huge smile and gave me his best puppy dog eyes. "Please! Will you Clary?"

"I can't," I repeated, but with a much kinder voice now. "My family is going through some stuff and my mom needs me. There are way too many reasons why I can't."

Jace frowned as Max tried to protest. "But–"

The sound of a horn cut Max off and I felt my heart instantly drop. Luke's truck was casually driving down the dirt road, heading right for us with a dust storm behind him.

"Shit," I said to myself. Luke slowly pulled the truck up as to not spook the horses and rolled down his window. "Clary," He nodded to me. "Hello, Max." He nodded to him. And then he looked at Jace. "And why are you here exactly?"

Jace waved with a small smile that fooled nobody. "Long story, but I was talking to Clary about riding Ithuriel in the next race coming up."

"What the hell, Jace?" I hissed. He shrugged at me.

"What?" My mother exclaimed from the passenger's side of the car. "You want Clary to ride? She's not a jockey."

He gave her a look. "Oh, but she is. She just doesn't have a license. And I can get her one of those."

"Would you stop?" I snapped. "I'm not riding for you and your family. End of discussion."

"Clary," Luke said sternly. "Get the horses back to the house. I want to have a word with Jace on my own. Jocelyn," he turned towards her, "Can you ride Justice back to the ranch?"

She nodded and slid out of the car with the same confused expression as I had on my own face. I glanced between Luke and Jace warily. I didn't know what Luke was up to, but I didn't like it. And whatever Jace wanted to say, I wanted him to keep his mouth shut. My mom slid up onto Justice casually, grabbing his mane since there wasn't a saddle or anything. But she was good at riding bareback.

I just did what I was told. "Okay," I said before turning and kicking Opal to start up. My mom followed, and when I knew we were out of earshot from the others, I turned towards her. "What the hell is that about?"

My mom just shrugged. "I don't know, but don't question Luke. He has reasons for the things he does. And my guess is that he wants you to ride."

"Why? I need to be home. Especially after… everything that happened."

"Don't question it, sweetheart," she said. "Okay?"

I nodded unsurely. "Fine."

* * *

><p><span>JACE'S POV:<span>

Facing Maryse is something that I've kind of come accustomed to. If it isn't for something to do with the ranch, it's some argument I had with Isabelle or something sneaky that I did with another girl or… well, you get the picture. Either way, we're professionals at having talks.

Just not at having these types of talks. This is a little more complicated because the near future of the ranch is on my shoulders. It was my fault it could fail, and it was my job to make sure it didn't. But hopefully, I figured it out.

I knocked on her office door after having a shower and trying to look somewhat professional. Maybe if I looked sophisticated, she'd give me a break.

"Come in."

I did and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. "Hey," I said.

She didn't even look up and gestured to the chair in front of her desk. Through the window behind her, the practice track was visible, Isabelle taking Ithuriel out for a warm up. He should be having a rider, and maybe he will by the end of the day. That's my hope at least.

"So?" was all she said, still not looking up at me. She was staring at the folder on her desk, Ithuriel's training schedule probably. It didn't even surprise me that she didn't ask about Max or anything. Granted, Isabelle probably already told her it was fine, but still. Some concern would be a new look for her.

I took a deep breath. "Clary is in."

She stopped at that and looked up at me. "Clary? As in Clary Morgenstern?"

I smiled. "That's the one. The fiery little redhead herself."

Maryse closed the folder in front of her and laced her hands on the desk, eyeing me carefully. "Explain. She hates you. And while I do not believe she hates us all, I know that she does not have warm feelings towards this place in particular."

"Your lack of faith in me is insulting."

"Jace," she warned.

"I talked to Luke," I explained quickly. "She denied me the first time but I had a chat with the man in charge. They could use the extra cash that Clary brings in by riding with us."

"But you didn't get her consent?"

I shook my head. "But," I interjected, "Luke can convince her of anything."

"I'll believe that when I see it. She's one of the most stubborn girls I've ever met. And that's saying something. She might even be more stubborn than you. If she doesn't want to do this, she won't'."

"I disagree."

"Jace, she can't be charmed into this."

"I won't have to charm her," I explained. "Luke told me one very important thing about her. She's compassionate. If he says that she needs to do this for the family, she'll do it, no questions asked."

Maryse shook her head. "There will be conditions, Jace. There is never a 'no questions' scenario when it comes to the Morgenstern's."

"Luke isn't like Valentine," I pointed out. "And Clary isn't Jonathan."

"But they're all still family. I know that family. And have you even thought about the idea that Clary doesn't even have her jockey license? How do you know she's even good enough?"

"We can help her get the license easily. I know everything that she needs and it won't be that difficult for her." I leaned forward on my elbows, trying to be convincing. "I promise you that she has the stuff. I've seen her ride Opal and she has the stance, the movement, the mindset. She has everything she needs to be the jockey that can get us to the Breeder's Invitational."

"And you think she can do that in two weeks for this next race? We have to win at Jocksteed in order to really qualify for the Breeder's. And then she has to impress someone to get into the Breeder's to begin with. This isn't just some joke, Jace. It may be an easy race but I don't want it to be close because we have a bad jockey."

I shrugged. "Do you have a better idea?"

She paused for a moment and rubbed her hands across her face in a stressful gesture. "You've ran off all the other jockeys around town."

"And you know how picky Ithuriel is," I said as well. "He only likes specific people. Even though Kaelie handled him, it was in easier races. We need someone he connects with in order to get him to the Breeder's."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, get her over here and work with him this afternoon then. If it works, I won't make your life miserable for the next year."

"But–"

"That's all. You can go," she said, opening the folder and getting back to work.

That was my cue to go, so I got up without a word and stepped out of her office into the barn again. The smell of hay and horses took over each time I stood in here. This was like a safe haven, some place that could clear my head. And as I stood there, I realized what was happening.

I might be working with my old middle school girlfriend. I may have to train her, deal with her, teach her. The funny thing was I smiled at the idea.

"This could be fun," I said to no one in particular before walking off with my hands in my pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? How did Clary's conversation with Luke go? What do you think they'll talk about? Idk, so you tell me.<strong>

**Review! Stay tuned :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So about the wait... So so so so so so so so sorry! I'm hoping this chapter makes up for it!**

* * *

><p>"He corrupted you," I exclaimed as soon as the words made since in my head because they still didn't at the same time. "Luke, Jace isn't the kind to be trusted. I'm not riding for him. He's used his charm to convince you to consider something that you know is a bad idea."<p>

Luke sighed and dropped his head to his hands. We've been at this conversation for ten minutes and we weren't getting anywhere. The kitchen was eerily quiet with all the hands working outside, my mom and Sebastian included. When Luke said he wanted to talk, he really meant it.

And I hated it. I hated these talks when we argued. It didn't happen often. In fact, it rarely ever happened. But when it did, it was strong opinions on both of us. This one was particularly strong.

Luke wasn't backing down. "We raise and sell horses, Clary. And I'm worried about this year. We might need the extra money that you can bring in."

"But you need me here to help raise said horses. I can make you more money here than riding."

"You need to do what's best for you."

"Working with Jace Lightwood, or any of them in particular, is not what's best for me. That's not what's best for this ranch."

Luke shook his head. "You're being stubborn. You're not looking at the big picture. There isn't a good future for you here."

"The big picture is the big ego that I would have to deal with and I'm not going to. Jace is probably just setting me up to be embarrassed in front of the whole racing community. He's done something similar before."

"He's bad," Luke admitted. "But he's not that bad."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't know him like I know him. He's manipulative and relentless. In case you forgot–"

"I didn't forget," he said, holding his hand up. "But if that's the real reason you don't want to do this, than you're not as grown up as I thought you were. You need to get past that. It's just working with the guy. Stop fighting him on everything."

I shook my head, taking another sip of my coffee in my hands. It was the only thing that kept me from slamming my fists on the table. "I'll fight him on anything."

"So if Isabelle asked, you'd say yes?" He asked it like he knew he caught me.

But I didn't let it happened. "No."

Luke sighed. "You're being unreasonable."

"And you're being gullible. What are you going to do on the ranch without me? I'll have to be training all the time, doing this and that, and I'm not leaving Opal all day to ride some random horse for someone I don't like. We already have a lack of hands around here. Honestly, Luke, have you even thought this through?"

He gave me a glare. "Of course I have!"

"Then why are you still considering this?"

"Because, we're going to lose the ranch regardless and I need to make sure you have a life ahead of you!" He yelled. His outburst caused me to sit back in my seat in shock and surprise. Once he realized that, he sighed and gave me the sympathetic eyes through his glasses again. "Clary, I'm sorry."

I was still in shock though. Not because of his outburst, but because, "We're losing the ranch?" I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

He shrugged with one shoulder weakly. "I don't know. It doesn't look good."

"What the hell do you mean it doesn't look good?" I exclaimed, my voice rising. "Luke, you didn't tell me things were getting worse! I deserve to know!"

"You don't need the extra stress. The ranch is my problem, not yours."

"It's everything to me," I shot back. "It was my father's, my grandfather's! They put everything into this place. I'm not going to sit back and let you believe the ranch can't be saved."

"Some things can't be fixed, Clary." He took a deep, calming breath. "But I'm trying."

I leaned forward, placing my elbows on the table and rubbing my temples in distress. "How?"

"Just trust me," he said with a small smile. "Okay?"

"I do trust you."

"Then work with Jace. I know you don't want to, but I need you to. Okay? I need to know that whatever happens with this place, you have a future."

That was the last thing I wanted to do, but I couldn't help but to stand up and walking out without another word. Because he knew my answer.

Yes. Sadly, it was a yes.

* * *

><p>The Lightwood Farm, also known as Shadowhunter Ranch, is one word: Massive. So was mine, but the land was the only big part about it. We had a lot, yes, but nothing on the land was big.<p>

The Lightwood family had what I like to call Bowser's Castle. It was really just a mansion honestly. Three massive floors with a kitchen that could fit my entire house. The barn itself was the same size as my house, my barn, and the outside shed put together. And everything was always immaculate and clean cut and just… perfect.

That was exactly why I felt like I didn't belong at all.

"There's no way this is going to work," I mumbled as I did a 360. "I so can't work here."

"There she is!"

There it is. That stupid voice that I couldn't stand. So I turned back to the mansion front door, just to find Jace and an older woman standing with him, walking my way.

She was dressed like the owner, not too fancy but still able to get down and dirty. Meanwhile, it looked like Jace at least took a shower. He had on black slacks and what seemed like white dress shirt that buttoned down the front, but he only buttoned about half of them. His hair was the same mess of curls though, and his black boots weren't anything special. It was like he was halfway between trying to look good and not caring, but he still managed to look good anyway.

Not that I'll ever admit that.

I waved awkwardly, holding onto Opal's reins who stood behind me patiently. She was my ride everywhere, no surprise. "Hi."

"Clary," Maryse, Jace's adopted mother, said my name like she was shocked to actually see me. "You actually came."

"I told you she would," Jace smirked.

I tightened my grip on the leather, trying to calm myself and not snap at his attitude. "Luke had a few… words to say about the situation."

"Ithuriel is already on the track with Isabelle," Maryse said. "Jace will take you there. Good luck."

That was it. That was all my 'employer' had to say to me before she walked off towards the barn where her office probably was. That's what pissed me off too. Part of her career lies in my hands, and yet she just walked off like that? Rude.

"Come on," Jace said and started to walk off. I crossed my arms over my chest though and waited for him to notice that I didn't follow before he turned around. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "What is it then?"

"We have to make a deal if we're going to do this."

Jace ran a hand through his hair as he walked his way back to me. "Only if this deal is reasonable." He gave me a look when he stopped. "So, what are your conditions?"

"One," I said holding up my fingers. "I get twenty-five percent of the winnings."

Jace literally burst out laughing at that. "There's no way in hell Maryse is giving you twenty –five percent."

"Twenty then."

"You'll be lucky if she considers giving you ten."

"Fifteen."

"Ten," he repeated, shoving his hands in his pockets. "And I'll maybe throw in a few beers after the victory at Jocksteed."

"I don't drink," I lied.

"Yes you do," he pointed out. "Isabelle gossips to me about parties too. I'm not stupid. Besides, you'll want to start after a couple weeks working here," he said with a down voice. "It's not exactly the most joyful place to spend your time." He seemed lost in his thoughts and came back quickly. "Anyway, what else did you want?"

"I get to choose how I ride Ithuriel in the races. I don't want a trainer."

Jace chuckled at that one too. "Sweetheart, I am your trainer whether you want one or not. You're not getting rid of me."

"I don't have to do this, you know. I'm only doing this for Luke."

"Which is exactly why you're still going to do this job and all the others without even batting an eyelash," he said and then he leaned towards me harshly, not flirtingly like you would expect. He was intense and dark now. "Because in case you forgot, your parent's farm is in the shithole at the moment. It's falling apart. And there are only a few things that can save it. My family is one of those few things. So you can either do as we ask without a question, or I can make your time here a living hell. Because yes, I need you here to keep Maryse happy, but you need to be here to keep your farm alive, got it?"

"There are other alternatives instead of kissing your family's ass."

"Good luck finding one in the next few weeks," He said with a wink. He leaned back after that, his whole demeanor totally changed. Yes, it was intimidating, but now he was totally blank, no emotion at all. "Ithuriel is on the track with Isabelle. Head over there and I'll meet you with the training schedule in ten minutes. Don't get near him or too close to him until I get there."

"Why?"

"He's a bit inconsistent around strangers if I'm absent. You could get hurt so just wait for me before you do something stupid."

And then he walked towards the barn, same direction as Maryse had walked.

"Jackass," I mumbled before walking towards the track.

* * *

><p>"Check him out, girl," I told Opal as we watched Ithuriel ride around the track. I didn't think he was even going half-speed and he was still pretty speedy.<p>

I stopped Opal just at the entrance gate and waved Isabelle down as she came around the final curve. She slowed Ithuriel slowly, making him go from his run to a trot to a walk.

"Well, you're the last person I expected to see at our farm," she said as she looked me and Opal up and down while shaking out her hair. "Are you lost?" she teased.

I shook my head. "I'm sure you know exactly why I'm here."

"Why the hell would you say yes to my brother?"

"He talked to Luke," I shrugged. "There isn't really much I can do when Luke gives me his puppy-dog eyes. It's kind of an end game for me."

"So you didn't fall for Jace's charm?"

I shook my head and smirked. "But Luke did."

"We can work around that," she chuckled with a smile. "If you did, I would worry about how strong-willed you really are."

"You don't have to worry about that. Jace is still an asshole and will forever be an asshole in my eyes."

"Never say never, and never say forever," Isabelle said with a stern look. "Speaking of Jace, where is he? He's supposed to be your trainer."

I looked back towards the barn and shrugged. "He said he'll be a few minutes before he makes it out here." I turned back and really looked at Ithuriel. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can I have a few minutes with Ithuriel?"

Isabelle instantly tensed. "No."

"Why?"

"He's a dangerous horse," she said adamantly. "I know how you think of horses but Ithuriel could seriously hurt you. I keep them around just in case." She pointed towards the tower, indicating the two stronger looking guys standing up there. "They can handle his strength most of the time. But Clary, if Ithuriel kicked you, he'd kill you. He's picky, he's stubborn, he's arrogant, and he wants what he wants. If he doesn't want you near him, he'll fight you at all costs. And that cost could be your life."

"He won't," I shot back. I even gave her bad look. "You have no faith in him. I work with Sebastian so I can handle trouble horses. Have some other faith, Isabelle."

"I have faith that he's a great race horse and he's a winner," she shot back. "That doesn't mean I'm going to let you walk to your death the day you get here."

"Just trust me," I begged. "You can stay with Opal but if you want me to ride for you, I need to have some time with Ithuriel. I have to get to know him."

Isabelle still looked hesitant, but after a few moments of a staring contest, she slid off of him and grabbed the reins. "This is a bad idea," she mumbled.

"Just lead him to the middle and let go."

She froze. "I'm not just going to let him loose."

"I know what I'm doing," I stated confidently. "Sebastian taught me this trick to get horses to trust you. Just do it and get back out here."

Now that she and Opal were hanging out on the outside of the track, I finally had some quiet with the majestic beast in front of me. Ithuriel was a monstrous looking creature, but I've seen him run and I've seen his speed. His size doesn't mean he's slow.

But his size also means that he's dangerous.

So I kept my distance from him. The thoughts running through Isabelle's head were pretty easy to guess. _Clary has lost her mind. She's insane. This redhead is asking for a death wish. _But I didn't care. Even if she didn't believe me, I knew I was right about this.

So I calmly waved at him from the lower distance. "Hey," I said casually. "I'm Clary. Apparently, we're supposed to become riding buddies, but I hate to break it to you, I'm taken."

My gaze turned towards Opal, and then it fell on Isabelle. Her jaw was practically dropped. Granted, I don't blame her. My methods weren't exactly orthodox and normal.

"But we could be friends," I said, turning back to Ithuriel. "I don't like people, and I heard you don't like a lot of people. That's something we have in common. People don't understand other because they always try to see from their point of view. That's something I try to pride myself on at least. I want to see the world from your eyes. It creates that connection. Your other jockeys didn't really have a connection with you, did they?"

I watched him as he turned and moved, kicking the dirt once. To many people, they think that horses don't really listen. But they do, and I knew I had his attention.

"I refuse to ride a horse that I don't get on with. It's bad for the horse and its bad for me and it's a bad combination. So if this is going to work, we have to work together as a team. But I need your help to do that. I will give you a chance, and I need you to give me a chance."

And that was it. That was all I said and I waited. With a quick glance over to the side, I noticed that Isabelle and Opal actually had a few more people with them. Apparently, I was getting a crowd.

And they all stared in shock when Ithuriel took his first step towards me. One by one, he closed the distance between us. I watched with a growing smile until his nose came down and touched my outreached hand.

I stood and smiled at him, rubbing his fur. "Alright," I chuckled. "Now, let's see what you got."

* * *

><p>Jace's POV<p>

"I'm already going to kill her," I said with a scary calm voice as I walked through the door to Alec's office. He looked up just as I reached up and pulled at my hair. "I know she was our only shot right now but I'd almost rather deal with Maryse than with that little redhead. We haven't even started and I've forgotten every reason I have for bringing her in here."

Alec shook his head with a laugh. "Oh come on. Jace, you and I both know that you don't mean that."

"I do."

"No, You don't. You don't like dealing with Mom any more than I do. Clary isn't that bad if you just talk to her. She's still a bitch but you make her out to be the devil."

"I tried," I wanted to yell. "I tried talking to her and I ended up snapping."

Alec's head perked up instantly. "Shit. What happened?"

"She was setting terms and wanted this and that and I just snapped. She walked in here like she owned the place. I had to show her that she wasn't in charge."

Alec slowly stood, his hands on his desk. Paperwork was forgotten at this point. "Jace, just tell me what you said."

I leaned against a chair and shrugged. "I said that her family isn't doing so hot and we could help but only if she wanted to cooperate."

"And more harshly, no doubt," Alec said, dropping his head of black hair before raising it again. "Jace, we need you two to be a team. If you two can't get along, it doesn't matter how good a trainer you are or how decent of a jockey you think she is. Ithuriel is good at telling his rider's attitudes, so if you two can't get your shit together, we're–"

"Okay," I interrupted. "Jesus. I came to vent, not get a fucking lecture. I could've just gone to Maryse if that's what I wanted."

Alec sat back in his seat after that, slight, and I mean very slight amusement was written across his features. "Look, just win on Saturday. Get her the stupid license so we can do this legally and then it's fine."

"I'm not worried about the license or the race, but I'm going to end up killing her if I have to work with her for long."

Alec shrugged. "You might want to be careful then."

"Thanks for nothing," I said, standing and heading for the door.

But it opened to quickly and Isabelle's head poked in. "Jace, there you are." She seemed out of breath and tired, eyes wide and little crazed.

I instantly tensed. "What is it? What happened?"

"It's Clary," she said breathlessly. "And Ithuriel."

"You left them on the track by themselves?" Alec yelled, jumping back to his feet. "Have you lost your mind? You know how Ithuriel is with new people. Clary could get hurt."

"That's the thing–"

My eyes widened. "Seriously? I'm gone for five minutes and your already injure our next jockey? Isabelle, what the hell?"

"That's not what–"

"I can't trust you with anything. I mean, have you lost your mind? I'm supposed to be the irresponsible one, not–"

And with that, I almost took a slap to the face. Almost. My hand came up and caught Isabelle's wrist just in time, both of our eyes blazing. Her blue ones tried to light my gold ones on fire, but I refused.

She yanked it back eventually. "Before you jump to conclusions, why don't you just see what happened?"

"Because I don't want to explain whatever mess it is to Maryse."

"It's not a mess," she told me. "Just… just come on, okay? You'll be shocked what you find."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DO YOU THINK? Clary's first arrival and it doesnt go to smooth, or does it? You'll figure it out next time :) Stay tuned.<strong>


End file.
